


Void Beach!

by fireynovacat



Series: Rainbow Planes Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Void Beach!, and work out power mechanics, ft Cosmic's fire powers, may or may not be using this to test out pronouns, they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Sometimes you relax on a weird beach planet that looks like an impossible post card and test out fire powers.
Relationships: The Commander & Agent 42|Cosmic
Series: Rainbow Planes Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023055





	Void Beach!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itstimetostop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetostop/gifts).



> May or may not be using fic to mess with pronouns I like.
> 
> Sorta using this to work out the exact side effects of Cosmic's abilities.
> 
> ... And to have nice stuff before I get into ANGST.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Cosmic held out a hand. Xe is dressed casually. Loose pants, a tank top, binder, and boots. Xis hair in a simple braid and gloves and arm wrappings off for once. Littered scars visible. "We need a break, c'mon."

The Commander laughed a bit and let the Brigadier lead them into the Void. For once xe towers over them, floating along quietly for awhile through the vastness of the dimension. Xe grabs their arm suddenly, there's a sharp pull and the pair is on a beach. The sky above is the vast starry space of the Void. The sand is soft, smooth, and pure white, scattered with almost crystal like pebbles. 

But the water is something else. Clear as glass from what they could see, reflecting the Void and showing the green, yellow, and white smooth bottom. The air is still and calm.

Cosmic is back to human form and guides them over to a tidepool. "Pretty, right?" HC has to agree. It's beautiful and calm. Cosmic grins and starts picking up rocks holding them before dropping the stones into the water. Steam starts rising from the shallow pool. After a few minutes, HC has started handing the pebbles over. 

Cosmic stuck xis hands into the pool before pulling them out. "There we go." Grinning the archer pulled off xis boots and socks, rolling up pant legs to dangle them into the water. HC copied the action, the water pleasantly warm.

The water to rippled when the movement, disturbing the reflection. It's calm. Quiet. Peaceful.

"So how does that work?" They ask.

Xe sits up, confused, arms bracing xim, leaning back.

"The heat thing. Do you make a small fire?"

"Sort of. I can kind of heat myself up? Here." Xe holds out xir good hand and Commander takes it. Cosmic ran warm, but it heated up even more, to the point if they didn't know better they'd be worried about a fever. 

"Can you do the opposite?" 

"Sort of. It's harder and I have to put the heat somewhere. Really it only drops me a bit below normal human temperature."

Xe put the other hand on a larger rock and closed their eyes. For a moment nothing changed, before the heat drained and the hand HC was holding went cool. Cosmic blinks and the warmth starts to return.

"Not really useful, but it works. Well useful if it's very hot I guess."

"Yes. Does holding the hot rocks hurt?"

"Not really? If it was hotter? Kinda yes. Melted metal definitely. But I'm slightly resistant to things I heat up. And regular fire a bit. But it's not all that much." Xe shrugs. Leaning back again to stare at the Void sky. 

"I used to go to the ocean when I was younger. Not often, but still. I loved it. When I was running around I went south one time. I think it was a few miles from the Mexico border? It was a beach anyway, but difficult to get to the spot I found. I camped out there for a week before moving on. One of the quietest times."

"I like the beach too. We should come here more often." and after it falls into comfortable silence. 

Cosmic hands them a granola bar, xis penchant for having some form of snack at all times something they stopped questioning. Where and how their partner for them and stored then was a question for another day.

It's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, Cosmic cam just heat ximself up to the point it burns to touch. But that's super uncomfortable even if it doesn't hurt. Can only really go down to about 94 F°ish probably? But usually sits at around 99.5°F.
> 
> Still working it out.


End file.
